1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a medical apparatus that ejects pressurized liquid to cut a biological tissue. For example, JP-A-2008-82202 discloses a medical apparatus that ejects pressurized liquid from a nozzle to a biological tissue in a pulse-like manner to thereby incise or excise the biological tissue. JP-A-2010-51896 discloses a medical apparatus that detects the tilt of a nozzle to thereby adjust a flow rate of a liquid feed pump.
However, in the medical apparatuses disclosed in both the patent literatures, since the number of times of ejection per unit length of the biological tissue changes when speed for moving the tip of the nozzle (moving speed) is different, depth of excision of the biological tissue (excision depth) changes. Therefore, it is difficult to excise the biological tissue at stable depth.